dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2 (light novel 2)
"Queen of the Night" is the 2nd chapter of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, volume 2''.'' It's divided into four parts and contains one illustration. The chapter is labeled as Episode 05 in the story line. Hugh and Dalian get in trouble when two robbers appear looking for The Queen of the Night, supposedly a valuable book owned by Wesley Disward.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 2. __TOC__ Summary At night time, the moon was shining in the sky. There was foul smell in the air, but it was attractive at the same time. A tall man appears pushing the weeds. He looks dangerous, wearing expensive clothes and holding an automatic pistol. He’s looking for someone, but there is no answer. He sees a white light among the dense vegetation. It was a tempting book. Its pages were flapping in the wind. He reaches for the book, and notices something moving. He drops his gun and screams. Part 1 The old house of Wesley Disward was filled with all kinds of books. Other items available were only those necessary to satisfy the basic needs. There was a small garden at the back of the villa. It looked abandoned, flooded with weeds, although flowers were blooming everywhere. In the late afternoon, Hugh is walking on a stone path, looking for Dalian next to a greenhouse. Its interior was like a jungle. Hugh finds Dalian inside it, watering a huge plant. He was surprised by the cactus she was taking care of. It was at least twice as tall as Hugh, with well-developed roots. According to Dalian, it was a rare species, coming from the Dark Continent. Hugh teases her, never imagining she could have such a hobby. She kicks him for that. However, she explains the cactus was planted by Wesley, for Hugh’s surprise. Dalian inherited the job of attending the plant. It would bloom that night, something she waited for 13 years. He notices the bud on the trunk of the swollen cactus. Dalian changes the subject, questioning about someone Hugh received earlier. Camilla has brought chocolates from Switzerland as a present. Dalian asks Hugh to prepare the afternoon tea. Hugh heads to the kitchen, stopping for a moment, as if feeling something. They hear the doorbell of the backdoor. Part 2 They are visited by two unfamiliar men. They identify themselves as employees from the Gladstone Company, looking for the owner of the mansion. Hugh informs them about Wesley’s death. They supposedly found an item ordered by Wesley. Hugh asks if Dalian knows something about that. Suddenly, the muscle plump man tries to hit Hugh with a baton. Hugh kneels to avoid the attack. He kicks the wrist of the assailant, who drops the baton. They fight each other. Hugh gives up when the accomplice, a bearded man, points a large automatic pistol to Dalian’s head. Hugh and Dalian are tied up with a hemp rope. The bearded man is speechless with Dalian’s rude attitude and appearance. He says the company's information is unreliable, since the mansion was not deserted as it's supposed to be. Hugh affirms there’s nothing of value in the mansion. The bearded man reveals they are looking for a valuable book called “The Queen of the Night”. Part 3 Hugh and Dalian are tied to a pillar in the living room. The criminals look the mansion for The Queen of the Night. Hugh had let his guard down before, thinking the men were acquaintances of Dalian. After all, they wore weird clothes, he affirms. The situation makes Dalian angry. Hugh explains he doesn’t carry his gun inside the house. The bearded man appears, covered with dust and frustrated over his fruitless search. He shouts and kicks the books scattered on the floor. Dalian tells him she still reading one of the books. The angry man seems unable to hurt Dalian, although he starts to step on the book. Dalian screams weakly, which apparently satisfies the burglar. The plump man also returns empty-handed. Dalian furiously screams when he starts eating the chocolates brought by Camilla. Hugh remembers the Gladstone Company. It’s a store selling illegal items in the capital. They would even share information about rich people to criminals, purchasing stolen goods. The men reveal themselves as bodyguards of the company, turned into robbers when it collapsed after its chairman was killed. They need enough money to hide, which explains why they are looking for The Queen of the Night. The bearded man asks where the valuable book is. Dalian screams when he hits Hugh with the butt of his gun. Blood trickles down from his temple, but he remains calm. Hugh and Dalian are threatened with death. Dalian affirms there was no Phantom Book called “The Queen of the Night”. The bearded man heatedly tells his partner to keep looking. Dalian lets slip they should look around the backyard. While the plump man walks towards the garden, Dalian panics. Her attitude makes Hugh confused and the bearded man satisfied, with a triumphant smile. However, his expression tenses when he hears the scream of his partner. The criminal leaves the room to check what happened. Part 4 Hugh tries to burn the ropes with his lighter. Dalian rushes him, saying they should go before it’s too late. They hear the scream of the bearded man. As soon as they are released, Dalian runs, followed by Hugh. They follow the traces of people through the weeds going towards the greenhouse, which was glowing due to the full moon in the sky. Inside it, Hugh finds the bearded man’s automatic weapon, recently fired. The criminals were nowhere to be seen. Investigating the place, Hugh notices signs of struggle on the ground and tree branches that were moved. Dalian affirms there is nothing to worry. They find an old, thick book suspended in the light green darkness. It attracts Hugh with a strong fragrance, but Dalian stops him. Pages are blown away by the wind as the book is falling apart. Dalian explains the book is The Queen of the Night, a plant that blooms every 13 years and withers in one night. As a carnivore plant, it has a flower resembling a book to attract humans and used them as nutrients. Two men could be seen inside its trunk, submerged in digestive fluids and strangled by vines. It is said that the words written on its petals come from the memories of its victims. Dalian says she couldn’t sympathize with the criminal’s fate, since they damage something she likes. Hugh thinks she’s referring to the book. Dalian leaves the greenhouse, chased by Hugh, whose head was still wet with blood. Trivia * Dalian calls the robbers monkey and pig. She mentions both animals going on a journey with a monk and a river monster. It's a reference to Journey to the West, novel usually attributed to Chinese novelist Wu Cheng'en, published in the 16th century. The Dragon Ball series was initially inspired by this book.Journey to the West. (2017, February 12). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 16:16, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Journey_to_the_West&oldid=765130179 References Category:Light Novel Chapters